


Figuring It Out

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Ben and Paxton fight over Devi, Bevi, Bickering, Bickering!Ben and Paxton, Devi is tired of it, Established Relationship, Frustrated!Devi, Full House Inspired, Funny Arguments, Protective!Ben, Rivalry to Friendship, TV Show AU scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Devi Vishwakumar thought she had the best of both worlds...her and Ben had finally become a couple, and her and Paxton were bestfriends. After so many hardships, she finally felt like things were looking up. Okay...so maybe she had gotten in a bit over her head. She never thought that Ben and Paxton would start bickering (constantly) over who got to spend time with her. Devi 1.0 would have loved two boys fighting over her, but Devi 2.0 was sick and tired of it. So, she did the most logical thing she could think of...brought the two together to settle things once and for all. It turns out that things end up blowing up in her face...which is nothing new.
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Figuring It Out

"I can't take it anymore!" Devi cries out in frustration, sitting down at her usual lunch table and throwing her head into her hands.

"Devi...what's wrong?" Eleanor asks, resting a hand on her arm. 

Devi sighs, "You're about to see in 3...2...1..."

Just as she finishes her countdown, Ben and Paxton come storming into the cafeteria, currently in a heated debate about who would get to spend the afternoon with Devi.

Eleanor and Fabiola watch the scene unfolding in front of them with wide eyes.

"Dude...you get to spend everyday with Devi. She's your girlfriend." Paxton says, folding his arms over his chest.

Ben rolls his eyes, "Okay, and you got her yesterday, which means today is my day."

Paxton shakes his head, "No, bro...it's not. You had the weekend to hangout with her."

"Like you said, Paxton...she's MY girlfriend, which means I get to spend more time with her." Ben argues. 

"Dude...sorry, but I'm hanging out with her this afternoon." Paxton snaps back.

Ben crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes, "No, you aren't. You're taking away from my time...back off, girlfriend poacher." 

They stop in front of the lunch table, continuing to argue back and fourth.

"What even is a poacher, man?" Paxton asks.

Ben snorts, "Sorry...I forgot you have the vocabulary comprehension of a fifth grader." 

"Bro...that was a low blow." Paxton snaps.

"That's enough!" Devi cuts in, standing up from her seat to look at both of them.

Eleanor and Fabiola share equally confused looks. 

"I can't take listening to you two bicker anymore! I'm not spending the afternoon with either of you. Now go away." She yells, sitting back down and crossing her arms.

Paxton glares at Ben, turning to storm off in the direction of his friends. Ben rolls his eyes, turning to look at Devi.

He frowns, "David...what's wrong?" he asks, sliding into the seat next to her and cautiously putting his arm around her shoulder.

She shoves his arm away, glaring at him, "You know exactly what's wrong! I'm tired of you two fighting over me. Most girls would find this exhilarating, but I find it aggravating."

Ben sighs, "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to fight with him. I just...want you all to myself."

Devi rolls her eyes fondly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You have me all to yourself...I did pick you over Paxton, remember?" Devi says.

Ben nods, "I know...a moment most pleasing to me in my career." he smiles proudly.

Eleanor gasps, "Ben Gross using stan twitter lingo! Iconic." she high fives him.

"Eleanor, please." Devi says, turning to look at Ben, "Look...you are my boyfriend, and Paxton is my bestfriend. You both will need to get along eventually."

"I promise that I will try to be nicer to Paxton...for you." Ben says, and Devi smiles.

She leans forward to press her lips against Ben's.

"Thank you...you're the best." Devi exclaims, grabbing Ben's hand and lacing their fingers together.  
~  
A few days go by, and Devi quickly realizes that there is no way this incessant bickering between Ben and Paxton was going to dissipate on its own...both boys were far too stubborn to admit defeat.

Devi decides, for the sake of her own sanity, that she'll need to get involved.

After school, Devi invites both Paxton and Ben over to her house, telling them that she wants to hangout. Neither of them know that the other is coming, which is a part of her plan.

There was a slight flaw to her plan, however, which was that she forgot to tell them to arrive at different times.

So here she was...walking towards her front door, where she could hear bickering coming from the other side.

"What are you doing here?" she hears Ben ask.

"I should be asking you that, Gross. Devi invited me over to hangout."

"I think you're mistaken...because she invited ME over to hangout." Ben argues.

They continue to argue back and fourth, and Devi sighs, pulling the door open.

Both boys turn to look at her, "Why is he here?" they ask in unison, pointing at eachother.

They both shoot eachother a glare, folding their arms over their chests. 

It was actually quite concerning how in-sync they were, considering the fact that they were at eachother's throats so often.

Devi puts her hands on her hips, glaring at both of them, "I invited both of you here...because we are settling this ridiculous fued between you once and for all."

They both start to argue with her, and eachother, but she cuts them off, "Enough! From now on I'm Switzerland...alright? Now come inside."

They both mumble to themselves, following Devi inside. Ben presses a kiss to Devi's cheek as she closes the door.

"Follow me to the living room." Devi says.

When they all reach the living room, both boys give Devi a confused look, "What is this?" Ben asks, gesturing to the odd set up of furniture.

There are two rolling desk chairs facing eachother, sitting in front of the couch. 

"This...is how we are going to settle your annoying rivalry." Devi explains, walking to sit down on the couch, in the center of the two chairs.

Paxton raises an eyebrow, "We're going to play musical chairs?" he asks in amusement.

Ben rolls his eyes, "Paxton...this is not how musical chairs works. There would only be one chair for a two-player game."

Paxton shrugs, "Whatever...same difference, bro."

"It really isn't."

Devi stands up, crossing her arms over her chest, "Will you both be quiet!" she snaps.

"Of course, I'm sorry, David." Ben apologizes.

Paxton rolls his eyes, "You know, bro...it's weird to call your girlfriend a guys name."

Ben glares at him, "How would you know...you don't do the girlfriend thing. Plus...it's endearing." he jabs.

"You know nothing about me." Paxton snaps.

Devi walks over to them, shoving both of their shoulders, "The next person that talks will be punched in the adams apple." she threatens.

"Now, each of you choose a chair, and sit in it." Devi says, gesturing to the chairs. 

They both sigh, walking over to the chairs and sitting down. Devi sits in between them, crossing her legs.

"So...is this like some Dr. Phil type thing?" Paxton asks. He holds up his hands defensively when Devi glares at him.

"Here's how this is going to work, okay...I'm going to ask a question, and you will answer it. If you both agree...you'll move your chairs closer together. If you disagree...you'll move farther apart." Devi explains.

Ben raises an eyebrow, "Wasn't this on an episode of Full House once? Where DJ tried to settle the bickering between Kimmy Gibler and Stephanie?"

Devi nods, "Yes. That show is a classic, and it inspired me."

"So wait...which one of us is Stephanie, and which one is Kimmy Gibler?" Paxton asks.

Both boys glance over at Devi, who's making an annoyed facial expression.

"I'm not answering that question. You're both equally getting on my nerves right now." Devi says, settling back against the couch.

"Paxton is Kimmy Gibler." Ben whispers to himself, and Devi raises an eyebrow.

"Did you just say something?" She asks, voice teetering on anger.

Ben's eyes widen, and he immediately shakes his head, looking at the ground. 

"Good. Okay, so the idea is that you can learn to be friends if you find things you have in common...do you understand?." Devi continues.

Ben nods, "Yeah...we're not idiots."

"Speak for yourself." Paxton snaps, making both Devi and Ben look at him with a judgemental look.

He clearly didn't realize that he just insulted himself. Which is fine, because he saved Ben the effort of doing it himself.

"Right...okay, so let's start off with something simple. Ben...what's your favorite book?" She asks.

Ben smiles, "I'm sure you know the answer already, but...William Shakespeare's The Tempest."

Devi nods, smiling, "And you, Paxton?" she asks.

"Uh...Number the Stars." He says.

Ben raises an eyebrow, "Wow...I'm surprised you were able to read such an advanced sixth grade level book." he says sarcastically.

"Quiet, Ben. See...you both read a book, you have that in common." Devi explains.

Paxton shrugs, "I didn't read it, actually. My class listened to it on audio."

Ben snorts, "Figures." he says as him and Paxton both slide their chairs apart.

"Hey...atleast I'm not into reading nerdy William Shakespeare books." He jabs.

Ben smirks, "You wouldn't be able to read William Shakespeare...you don't have the comprehension skills to understand Early Modern English."

Devi groans, "Stop it! What did I say about no arguing!" 

"Sorry..." They both say in unison, looking at the ground.

Devi nods, "Okay...let's try something easier. Paxton...what's your favorite food?"

Paxton appears to be in deep thought, "Probably a protein shake."

"Why does that answer not surprise me..." Ben laughs, and Devi shoves his shoulder.

"Quiet. Paxton...I meant food as in FOOD." Devi explains.

Paxton raises his eyebrows, "Oh! Right...Uh, Pizza on cheat days."

Devi smiles, turning to look at Ben, "See...you like pizza!" she exclaims.

Ben shrugs, "I don't have much of an appetite for it anymore after that whole 'catfished by a middle-aged man who made me blow on pizza' thing...so I'd say seafood."

Ben and Paxton slide their chairs further apart, and Devi sighs.

This was a hopeless cause.

"Devi...I'm sorry but this is so stupid." Paxton huffs out.

Ben nods, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Paxton."

Devi smirks, "There you go! You both agreed that this is stupid...which is slightly offensive to me but, still...move your chairs closer."

Ben and Paxton roll their eyes, sliding their chairs slightly forward.

"Now that we've made some progress, let's keep going." Devi says, clapping her hands together.

Ben groans, "David, I don't want to keep going. You're always telling me what to do."

Devi raises en eyebrow, "What? That's not true!" she yells defensively.

"Yes it is, and I don't argue with you because you threaten to punch me in the adams apple." Ben points out.

Paxton nods, "Exactly, bro! She does the same thing to me."

They both nod, sliding their chairs closer together.

"And she's always late whenever we spend time together!" Ben adds.

Paxton nods, "Yes! And she always says its because of her hair, or her makeup. She needs to look perfect at ALL times."

Devi scoffs, folding her arms over her chest.

"Right?! And I try to tell her that she's beautiful without makeup, but she just gets mad at me!" Ben breathes out.

Paxton nods, "Exactly. Like she doesn't need all that."

They move their chairs closer together, knees touching.

"Okay...I think you both have the idea!" Devi cuts in, but they ignore her...continuing to talk.

"I try to tell her to chill out...but when she has one of her 'flying-off-the-handle' moments, FORGET it!" Paxton says.

Ben laughs, "Right! She's a real firecracker."

Devi tries to cut in again, but her efforts fail. She leans back against the couch, pouting.

What the hell had she done?

"And have you tried to watch television with her?" Ben asks.

Paxton nods, "Don't even get me started! Not only does she hog the remote, but she has to point out every factual error!"

"Exactly! I mean...I prefer factual correctness as well...but not when we're trying to have movie date night!" Ben agrees.

"Okay! Now that we're all friends...let's change the subject." She suggests.

"I should've known something was up today when she invited me over for a Rick and Morty Marathon...she NEVER watches it with me." Ben sighs.

Paxton raises an eyebrow, "Bro...you like Rick and Morty?"

"Like? I love it." Ben exclaims.

Paxton smiles, "Sick. I do too, and I could go on for hours about this...want to go watch it at my place?" 

Ben nods, "Hell yeah."

Devi sits stunned in her spot, watching as Paxton and Ben collect their things, walking out of the living room towards the front door.

What the fuck just happened? Did her boyfriend and bestfriend just ditch her to hangout?

"Wait up! I want to come!" Devi yells out, stumbling off the couch and running after them.  
~  
The next day at school, Devi sits at lunch with a frown, moving her untouched food around on her tray with her fork. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eleanor asks sympathetically.

Devi shakes her head, "No."

"Okay, but could you atleast tell us what's wrong..." Fabiola says.

Devi sighs, "You're going to see in 3...2...1..."

Ben and Paxton walk into the cafeteria side-by-side, talking about the episodes of Rick and Morty that they all watched together the previous night.

Well...the episodes he and Paxton had watched together. Devi spent the night sitting in the corner of Paxton's garage, being ignored.

"What the hell?" Eleanor and Fabiola breathe out, eyes wide.

Ben waves goodbye to Paxton, turning to walk towards Devi's table. Devi shifts her gaze away from him, folding her arms over her chest.

"Hey beautiful." Ben greets her, sliding down beside her and leaning in to kiss her cheek. Devi jerks away.

Ben frowns, "What's wrong?"

Devi is silent, going back to moving the food around on her tray.

He looks up at Eleanor and Fabiola, who are giving him a sympathetic look.

"Am I getting the silent treatment?" He asks.

They both nod.

"Why?" 

"Oh I don't know, maybe because my boyfriend ditched me yesterday to spend time with my bestfriend." Devi snaps.

Ben raises an eyebrow, "What? I didn't ditch you. We all went back to Paxton's place to hangout."

Devi shakes her head, "No...you and Paxton hungout, while I sat in the corner being ignored."

"David, come on...You were the one who wanted us to be friends." Ben breathes out.

"Yeah...I wanted you both to be friends. Not for you both to spend the afternoon insulting me and then ignoring me." Devi whispers.

Eleanor gasps, "You insulted her, Ben? That's not very cash-money of you."

Ben shoots her a glare, turning to look back at Devi, "I wasn't trying to hurt you, Devi..."

"Well you did. So if Paxton is so much more understanding, why don't you just date him?" She snaps.

Ben smirks, "Are you...jealous?"

Devi turns to look at him, narrowing her eyes, "No! I don't get jealous."

"You're SO jealous." Ben teases, and Devi shoves his shoulder.

"No, I'm not. I just would like some more attention from my boyfriend." She pouts.

Ben smiles, resting his hands on either side of her face, "You have my undivided attention."

He leans forward to press their lips together.

"Also..." Ben says as he pulls away from the kiss, "You're incredibly adorable when you are jealous."

Devi glares at him, "Shut up."

"It's okay. Now you know how I felt when you spent all your time with Paxton and I got jealous." Ben points out.

Devi smiles, leaning forward to kiss him again.

She was never going to let Ben out of her sight again, especially not to spend time with Paxton.

She'd even endure watching Rick and Morty.


End file.
